How I Learned to Wash My Sheets A Tory Story
by wonder1440
Summary: Tory loves Colin. As soon as he figures it out, everything will be just fine. Inspired by Mousapelli and Svzinsanity from the Offbeat fan community
1. Chapter 1

Tory sat up in his bed. It had happened again. The dream. Colin.

"I've gotta get over this. It's Colin, Colin, Colin"

He pulled the sheets back over his head and tried to get to sleep. It was 3am and the alarm would be

going off soon enough. Another day and it was getting harder and harder to be around Colin in the

study group and at school without revealing anything.

"Am I obvious?" he said to nobody before drifting to sleep.

6am. Breakfast on the table. Mary and Paul are sitting with Tory, who's gazing off into space and not touching

his food.

"Tory honey, I noticed you've been doing your own sheets in the laundry. Is there something you're not telling

me? Is there a problem?"

Tory groaned...

Paul whispered something into Mary's ear.

"What the hell is going on?" Tory asked

Mary giggled. "Oh Tory, you don't have to be ashamed. You've become

a man... it's very natural...

"Thanks mom... now excuse me while I go KILL myself..."

Paul yelled after him... "Your tombstone can read 'here lies Tory.. he died a man.. his sheets prove it'... "

Tory slammed the door to his room. "Christ, does everyone have to be on my case?" He grabbed his books, looked in the mirror

and headed out to school, trying to leave that moment at the kitchen table right where it happened.

The bell rang for first period. Having barely made his bus he was actually happy he DIDN'T see Colin. His mind

needed a rest. Mandy was another story.

"Tory, do you have any time during lunch to help me with Chapter 7? I think there's gonna be a quiz and I just don't get it... "

"With just you, or is Colin coming too... " Tory trailed off, looking to see if Colin was lurking nearby.

"I can make him come if you like... " Tory choked up a little upon hearing that. His face started to blush... again.

'Here goes Mister Obvious' he thought.

"What is it with you?" she asked. "You always get so antsy whenever I talk about Colin... "

"I'm just not feeling well, I feel warm, ahhh... I think I have a fever. I better go to the nurse. Talk to ya later".

Tory ran off, heading anywhere BUT the nurse. With Colin having his "spells", that was the last place he needed to be in case

he just showed up.

'The library is usually quiet this time of day.. and I bet I can sneak in the back...' he thought.

The library was indeed quiet.. and Tory hid in the back where the bookshelves concealed everything. He was thinking about Colin

again. It just wouldn't stop. He glanced at the books on the shelves in front of him.

'Me and My Dream'

'Visions at Night'

'Wonder when we Slumber'

"Damn.. " he said to himself. He pulled one from the shelves and thumbed thru it. Maybe he could find a way to stop these

thoughts and dreams...

"All these" he said to the librarian.

"They're due back next Thursday" she replied. "Studying up for some project"

"Erect...?" said Tory

"Excuse ME young man?"

The bell rang...

"Yes.. aah.. THANKS!" Tory bolted out of the library and ran to his locker. He crammed them in and took off for physics. Up next... Colin Stephens.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 - The Nurse. To get our story rolling. Please let me know what you think. Inspired by vMousapelli Svzinsanity & Verdendaon the Offbeat Live Journal fan forum

Colin was in the first row, third seat. Tory went for the second row, fifth seat. If he was going to stare at him, at least it was far

enough away where Colin may not notice.

"Hey" said Colin... Tory daydreaming and looking right at Colin didn't even realize it.

"Oh, yeah, hi..." Tory said, prentending to look elsewhere.

"Mandy said you were gonna look over Chapter 7 at lunch. Can I come?"

Tory started blushing again. "... yeah, I guess so."

Colin turned around. "Tory" shreaked Mandy so the whole class could hear "... you still look sick. You're face is so red."

Tory grabbed Mandy's arm and sat her in the seat next to him. "Please shut up" he said behind clenched teeth.

Mandy looked at Colin. "Oh, OK" and giggled.

Tory buried his face in his hands. "God, no..."

Colin caught up with Tory at his locker after class. Tory shoved the dream books in his backpack

"You sure you're alright?" he asked Tory.

"I think I have a cold. My face is flush and I feel warm" he said. He knew he was lying, what could he say?

"It's been going around. My throat is sore, it's hard for me to swallow..."

Tory started to twitch. "Don't say swallowing..."

"You've got a chill Tory, are you nauceous... "

"NO, I'm fine..." he moaned.

"I can go down with you... "

Tory's cough interrupted Colin

... to the nurse. Do I have to drag you there?"

"I'll see you later..." Tory ran from Colin to the nurse. He just wanted out of there. His face was red enough where he could

fake getting out of school early.

The ride home with mom was unbearable...

"I didn't mind doing this when you were local. You don't look sick to me. I came all the way out here to Long Island.. wah wah

wah wah..." Tory couldn't be bothered with this argument so he shut it out.

At home, Tory sat in his room, almost in tears. 'I can't deal with this anymore...' He opened his book bag and pulled out the dream books.

'What does it mean when you dream about your neighbor ALL the time... when all you can do is think about him. I can't

even go to the nurse because he is always there' thought Tory. Suddenly an image in his mind as Tory fell asleep on his bed...

Colin AS the nurse.

Dressed in a pink nurses gown, complete with cap, stethoscope and clipboard.

"Spounge Bob Square Pants?" asked Tory to Colin R.N. in his dream.

"No, spounge BATH" said Colin wetting his ruby red lips. "It will help cool you... down" Colin had a wink in his eye that was dangerous... and nuturing all at once.

"After that, it'll be time for your injection... "

Suddenly...

POUND POUND POUND.

"Tory, wake up" screamed Paul, banging on his bedroom door.

"WHAT!!!"

"I got 'Fighter Pilot 06' come up and play".

Tory lifted himself from the bed. 'I hope we have some laundy detergent' he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Paul had snacks and sodas laid out.

"What the hell is this?" asked Tory

"You're always hungry, I always steal your food, I thought I would repay you" smiled Paul

Tory sat down and picked up a chip... all the while keeping an eye on Paul.

"You ready for this? I know you've been hounding me for it for months, so when I saw it today, I thought I would grab it for you."

Tory failed to grip the same excitement Paul had.

"What are you up to, Paul?"

"Why are you always so suspicious? Can't you just relax? Here, you go first..."

"Now I know you're up to something... "

A few moments pass with awkward silence... then Paul broke it

"So, your mom asked me to talk to you..."

"This CAN'T end well..." replied Tory

"This may become... uncomfortable..." warned Paul

"Here it comes now... I guess the nonsesne this morning at breakfast wasn't enough for you..."

"Safe sex..." Paul said with a straight face

"What????

"I don't know how much help I'll be since I have experience with women and you have this thing for Colin..."

"I DIE NOW, OKAY?" Tory interrupted.

Paul laughs "Why are you so uptight about Colin?"

"There's nothing between me and Colin, we're just FRIENDS Paul. And, believe me, I don't need THE TALK because I know all about the birds and the bees and if I DID need THE TALK, it would not come from YOU" Tory threw down the controller.

"What about the game?" asked Paul

"You play with yourself, you should be good at that..." Tory slammed the door behind him.

Paul thought 'That's OK, now I can try this with the good controller...'

Tory sat back in his room, his mind racing. The mention of Colin's name was too much for him to deal with. It should be no surprise that Paul and everyone probably know about this. But why did he had a hard time dealing with this. What was so wrong?

He glanced over at the books he took from the library. 'Alot of good they did' he thought. 'Maybe I should talk to Mandy. She seems to have an opinion about everything. Can I confide in her to talk about my dreams and feelings. Are her opinions vaild?'

"Arrrgh!" he screamed into his pillow before closing his eyes for a nap.


	4. Chapter 4

OK. A few weeks since a new chapter, so I sat down and had some time tonite. With apologize to George Lucas, mousapelli and svzinsanity.

XXXX

Tory made sure he was as quiet as a mouse. One wrong move, one wrong step, could end everything.

He made his way down the stairs into the huge throne room. The air had a foul smell and was filled with the odor of smoke, booze and lord knows what else. He was trying his best to shut it all out, his mask helping alot. He had to keep his head focused on his goal.

He was trying to find Colin, but with the haze and darkness of the huge room he couldn't see where he was. The sound of dripping water could be heard and it provided cover for the sound of his footsteps as he explored the chamber, vigilant to be so quiet. All around him, enemies. I he couldn't get out with Colin, he may not see the outside world again.

Finally he saw him, the far wall, hanging like a prize. Colin. Just as he had last seen him, frozen in carbonite. He made it to the slab as quickly as he could. Sensors indicated that Colin was still quite alive, even in his frozen state. Tory pressed the release button and the slab came crashing down. Tory began to panic. He eyed the room. Everything was still. He had to work quickly... he almost forgot the code that Paul had given him... 82690111889.

Suddenly the slab started to grow. The little panel on the side began to beep. It looked like Colin was on fire! Then darkness and Colin's limp body fell into Tory's arms. Colin struggled and gasped for air...

"I can't see.. I can't see" panic in Colin's voice

"You have been frozen in carbonite. Your eyesight will return in time" Tory's voice was altered by the mask. It was hard to sound reassuring.

"Where are we?"

"Jabba's palace"

"Who are you?"

Tory removed his mask so Colin could hear his voice after all this time... "Someone who loves you..."

"DUDE!, NO!" said a disgusted Colin.

Tory turned and saw all the eyes in the room, the big ugly aliens and even the little ones... all looking at him. They all broke out in laughter. Suddenly Mandy appeared next to them

"Tory, you know he doesn't have those feelings for you. Search your soul, you know this to be true."

Tory wakes...

"Goddamn..."

Tory made his way from the bed to his desk, sitting with his notebook. He jotted down what he could remember from his dream, he had read about that in the dream books, it was a great way to remember and find patterns in dreams.

"I've gotta be very careful and phrase these things just right to Mandy when I see her tomorrow. I don't want her to think I'm nuts..."

'The train ride took forever, but it was time well spent' thought Tory. He had it in his mind how he was exactly going to ask Mandy. It would probably be odd since he never talked to Mandy about something like this before. It could end up being a big mistake.

'She's got some kinda radar.. it won't be long before I see her..' he thought

He wasn't even in the building yet and Mandy was already calling his name

"TORY! TORY!"

"Hi Mandy.." he said in a much more friendly voice than that hour of the morning usually allowed...

"Ooh.. someone's in a GOOD mood for a change" she squealed. It was almost too much for Tory to bear, but he needed a sympathetic ear, and she was it.

'She's a friend... be nice' he thought.

"Listen, I was wondering if you had a few minutes at lunch to talk.."

Mandy was silent, almost in shock...

"Well?" asked Tory, in a much more moody voice that the hour usually called for.

"Yeah, whatever you want to talk about Tory..." she said, not really knowing what to make of it.

"Thanks" Tory said... "see you later" he replied as he dashed off to his first class.

Mandy had two feelings right now. She was glad Tory wanted to tell her something, and she was confused because Tory wanted to tell her something. But any chance to help her redheaded friend was something she couldn't pass up. 'Oooh, I wonder if it's Colin' she thought. A smile crossed her face.

TO BE CONTINUED

Reviews are welcome. Ideas and suggestions as well. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Time for BL

Usually Tory dreaded lunchtime, but today there was an extra special reason to dread it. He had made up his mind that he would confide in someone about his feelings for Colin and what's been happening... and that someone was Mandy.

A good night's sleep was the most evasive thing in his life right now.. that and his feelings for Colin. But he was coming to terms with that. Colin was more than Gaia, hopefully something much more.

Tory saw Mandy between 3rd and 4th period and asked her to meet him in the library. Because this was a "B" schedule day, Colin would not have lunch at the same time and perhaps the two could use that quiet little corner... like a confessional.

The bell had already rung and Tory was sitting in the corner of the library. Nobody was around, par for the course.

"Where the hell is she..." he thought to himself. He fiddled with his sandwhich, not really in the mood for food. If he were hungry on the train ride home he could probably stomach food there. Suddenly a voice from behind... a voice all too familiar...

"Mandy said you would be here... spoke a reassuring Colin.

"aahh... we were gonna study Chapter 14 for the quiz. Why did she tell you I'd be here?"

"She said you had some deep, dark secret to tell her. I figured since we were friends, maybe you could use an intervention..." a smile crossed Colin's face. Did he really want to hear this?

"It's kinda between us..." Tory was staring at the floor. Colin reached out and touched is arm. Tory looked up at Colin.

"I'm not stupid" he said. "I don't know exactly what's going on with me, but one thing I can tell is when other people have feelings for me. Maybe it's the aura, but it's one of the few things that I haven't been able to properly understand about my condition. I know you like me Tory Blake. I can feel it right now..."

Colin took the tip of his finger and ran it across Tory's lips, which were a little moist with all the tension.

"You really should relax. I don't let many get to close to me. Believe it or not, only one other in my life is this close... and he's my legal guardian, so he has to be."

Tory began to sweat. He had feelings in his body he'd never felt before.. feelings of desire for what was sitting right in front of him.

"Mandy was right to tell me you were here. I knew you would be all prepared to tell her whatever you wanted about how you feel about me. I'll make it simple..."

Suddenly Tory felt Colin's warm lips touching his. The boy's tongue just making its way into his mouth... exploring and probing. Warm... no, hot! Wet and hot... right here, out in public... even though a peak out of the corner of Tory's eye reassured the boy that nobody was around to take this in... not that he cared. Suddenly, yet another familiar voice.

"I guess you guys got to the bottom of it" squealed Mandy in her usual way.

"Sorta" replied Colin, wiping his lips. Tory decided to let his lips stay wet for a bit while he savored the moment.

"You should eat..." suggested Colin. "Lunch will be over soon..."

and like that he was gone... with just a flirty glance and a wave as he left the library with Mandy. Tory looked at his sandwhich. A million thoughts raced in his head. A smile came to his face. It was bliss!

That night, Tory had no problem sleeping... there was a bounty of sweet dreams. He'd have some sheets to wash in the morning and he couldn't be any more happy!

THE END


End file.
